


You're My Only Hope

by lovelarry10



Series: A Life That's Good [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Harry and Louis are married, Homeless Shelter, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Social Services, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry and Louis have been hoping to start a family for a while, but it hasn't happened for them just yet. With the surprise arrival of a newborn baby on the doorstep at work, are their family dreams about to become reality?





	You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_Stop_Larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/gifts).



> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hope". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_hope/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.
> 
> This is for my wonderful friend [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry) who gave me the idea for this fic. I hope you love it as much as I do. xx

**October**

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Harry asked the timid teenage boy sat in front of him, head down to the ground, shoulders hunched as if he were hiding himself away. The boy shook his head, and Harry pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder, squeezing before he slipped away, hearing the sound of the boy wriggling down under his borrowed blanket, finally getting some respite from the chill outside.

He caught Louis’ eye across the room and smiled at his husband who was dealing with a family who had come in, hoping for a bed for the night. As much as Harry loved his job, loved the good he was doing, it was heartbreaking work more often than not. This week, he and Louis were on the night shift together, and while it was peaceful and quiet since all of their patrons were asleep, there was something in Harry that refused to switch off, to rest while their charges slept for the night, under a roof and a blanket instead of in the bitter London night air.

Harry took a seat at his desk, filling in some of the required paperwork for the young boy who had stumbled across the shelter that night. He didn't know much about him, other than that his name was Joe and he was sixteen years old and currently living on the streets. He’d nervously come through the door a few hours ago, and Harry approached him with caution, not wanting to startle or frighten the boy, and had eventually enticed him in from the hallway with the promise of a hot meal and a cup of tea.

It broke Harry’s heart to know that there were teenagers and children like this boy living on the streets, rejected by their families, or escaping some unspeakable evil within their own life, so bad that they’d rather live on the streets than put up with their circumstances at home. Still, he liked that he could help these people out, even if only for a few nights before they went on their way, or were moved into more accommodation by the council. They were just a stop-gap but even so, Harry felt he was sending some good out into the world every time he helped someone out. He could only hope that that positivity would one day be returned to him and Louis.

He jumped as Louis came up behind him and draped his arms over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Harry turned around and smiled up at Louis before he pulled him into his lap. They’d met at school, what felt like years ago now, and Harry had immediately fallen for the boy with sparkling blue eyes, messy brown hair and a heart the size of the Milky Way. It hadn’t taken long for Harry to pluck up the courage to ask Louis to dinner one night after they finished their homework, and since then, they’d belonged to each other.

They’d gotten married a year ago now, a quiet ceremony at a registry office with just their immediate family present but it was everything they’d dreamed of. His mum had been worried initially, saying 23 was very young to be getting married, but Harry had calmed her nerves, telling her he just knew Louis was the one he was meant to be with, and that he knew in his heart this was the right thing. She’d cried but accepted it, proudly walking Harry up the small aisle to Louis, watching with pride in her eyes as they exchanged vows and rings.

Now though, Harry and Louis were both ready for the next step. They wanted to become parents, but things had slowed down. The process for adopting or fostering was a long one, and they were only a few months into the application process. It saddened Harry in a way. If he’d have married a woman, they would have had a baby by now without needing to ask for permission, without having their lives checked, their family and friends wouldn’t have been quizzed on whether they felt Louis and Harry would make good parents, if they had a stable home in which to raise a child. But because he’d fallen in love with a boy, someone he couldn’t make a baby with, everything was hard. Already, Harry was tiring of the process and at times, it was only Louis that kept him positive, kept him going.

“You okay, sweetheart? Another young one?” Louis asked, knowing their younger patrons affected Harry more than any other. He ran his fingers through Harry’s recently cut curls and stared into his green eyes, searching for the answers that lurked within.

“He’s only sixteen, Lou,” Harry said softly, staring across the dimly lit room at the boy huddled under his blanket, his bag of meagre possessions close to his bed, obviously in fear of them being taken while he slept, despite Harry’s promise his belongings would be safe whilst he was at the shelter. “How does this happen to someone at just sixteen? He should be at home with his mum and dad, working or going to school, not living like this.”

“I know, love,” Louis replied, hating how affected his husband was by everything that they saw. At times, he wondered if it would be better for Harry to go into a different line of work, something that wouldn’t affect him so much, but when he saw how good Harry was with the people who came to them for help, he knew there was nothing in the world Harry would rather do than this. He was born for it, and Louis couldn’t be prouder. He was the youngest co-manager in the history of the shelter, along with Louis, and it filled Louis with pride to see him succeed, taking care of everyone who walked through the double doors without prejudice, just offering anything and everything he could to help. “But he’s found us now, hopefully we can help him out, find him somewhere more permanent so he doesn’t have to sleep out there anymore, yeah?”

Harry nodded and nuzzled into Louis’ touch. They were broken from their reverie by the low chime of the doorbell. During the day, the doors to the shelter were open, welcoming in both people who needed help, and the kind people of London who regularly dropped off donations of clothes, shoes, food, books or simple toiletries, something everyone else took for granted, but Louis and Harry knew were greatly appreciated by the people in the shelter who made use of them. At night, though, the shelter was locked up for the safety of everyone, although there was a clear sign telling anyone who needed help to please ring the bell, that no matter the hour, someone would always come.

Harry got to his feet and kissed Louis’ lips quickly. “I’ll go,” he said, and quietly opened the door to their joint office, padding his way through across the threadbare carpet to the hallway. He looked through the peephole, wanting a glimpse of whoever he might be welcoming to the shelter that night, but frowned when he saw no-one. Many people may have turned away upon not seeing anyone there, but not Harry. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the bunch of keys attached to a chain that was clipped to his belt loop and found the one for the front door, quickly but quietly unlocking it.

The door clicked open and Harry shivered, hit immediately with a chilly gust of wind, the sounds of London at night seeping into the darkness. Harry’s eyes raked around, seeing no-one. It was then that he heard a weak cry and stepped out of the doorway, glancing around. When he looked to his right, he saw it. A dirty black car seat was on the doorstep, a tiny baby nestled inside under a stripy blanket. Harry just stared before he came to his senses, grabbing the handle of the seat and walking back towards the door, noticing as a scrap of paper fluttered out to the floor.

Harry set the seat down just inside the doorway and turned back, picking up the piece of paper before it blew away on the breeze. He shoved it into his pocket as he looked around again, checking for any sign of anyone the baby might have belonged to before he closed the door behind him, locking it with the key. He crouched down in front of the car seat and pulled the edge of the blanket down, exposing a tiny face, little blue eyes slightly open. She looked to only be a few weeks old at most, and Harry reached forwards, stroking the soft skin of the baby’s cheek.

He stood up, grabbing the handle of the seat and hooking it into the crook of his elbow as he headed back to the office and to Louis. Louis’ eyes bugged out as he watched Harry approaching with the car seat, and he held the door open, letting Harry set the carrier down before he approached carefully, peering inside.

“Oh my god, Haz? What the hell?”

Harry shrugged, heart pounding as he pulled the blanket gently off the baby and unclipped the straps of the car seat. The baby was in a scruffy pink baby grow, her nappy bulging and in desperate need of a change, and her mouth was open, searching for something to eat. Louis turned away, running out of the room to the cupboard down the hall where they kept spare baby and child supplies, including ready to drink milk bottles with teats provided to them by the local hospitals in case of things like this.

Harry carefully scooped the baby up, holding her close to his body and gently rocking from side to side to keep her calm. She felt warm thanks to the blanket, but Harry knew she needed a fresh nappy, some clean clothes and a bottle sooner rather than later. She started to whimper and Harry hummed a soft tune to her, trying to keep her calm until Louis came back. 

His husband ran in then with an arm full of things, shaking a bottle of milk with the other. Harry went and sat on the charcoal grey sofa that lined one wall, and got into a comfortable position. He’d fed enough babies in his time at the shelter that he was pretty much an expert now and smiled gratefully up at Louis as he handed him the small bottle. He rubbed the teat over the baby girl’s lips for a moment, letting her know it was milk and she eagerly rooted for it, sucking it between her lips, guzzling greedily, the only sound in the room the air being released from the bottle as she drank.

“How old do you think she is?” Harry asked Louis, watching him set out a floral babygrow, a vest and a pink wooly hat for the little girl next to a nappy, some wipes and some barrier cream. Louis was nothing if not prepared.

“She only looks a few weeks old, don’t you think?” Louis said, rubbing her tiny foot through the cotton of her babygrow. “Was there no-one with her?”

Harry shook his head, suddenly remembering the note. “Lou, my pocket… there was a note.” He adjusted his position on the sofa slightly so Louis could rummage in his back pocket, pulling out the now crumpled note, smoothing it out as he sat down next to Harry, letting them both read it.

_ I’m sorry, I didn't know where else to take her. I can’t cope, I haven’t got any money and she deserves more than this. Please take care of my Hope for me, and tell her I’m so sorry and I love her. _

That was it. There was no name or phone number attached to the note, despite Louis turning over, even unfolding the creased corners to make sure they weren’t missing something. They looked at each other, knowing the protocol for such an event. It was so late though, that they would have to look after her tonight, waiting until the morning to get in contact with social services. The baby girl, Hope, had drained the bottle and Harry carefully repositioned her, Louis shoving a muslin cloth onto his shoulder as he rubbed her tiny back, winding her. She burped quickly, and Louis took her from Harry, giving her a quick cuddle.

“She’s so tiny, Haz,” Louis breathed out, looking down at her tiny features with awe. “How desperate must have her mum have been to leave her? Breaks my heart that she thought that this was her only way out, her only hope to have her baby looked after.” He carefully laid her out on the sofa, opening the poppers of her baby grow, revealing the little vest underneath that he took off too. She looked healthy, not too skinny and her skin was clear, free of any bruises or other things they sometimes saw on the children at the shelter.

Louis made quick work of removing her soiled nappy, cleaning her and getting her into a clean one as Harry disposed of the other. He wandered back over and smiled as he watched Louis chat quietly to her as he dressed her into fresh clothes, picking her up when he was done and wrapping her in a blanket, cuddling her small body to his own, sharing his warmth. Her little eyes fluttered shut, belly full and clean and dry. He sank back into the cushions, patting the one next to him, telling Harry to sit.

“I wonder why she chose here,” Harry said quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant in Louis’ arms. “I mean, I’m glad she did but why not a hospital or something? I don’t suppose it matters really, but I feel so sad for her. She’s out there now, without her baby, I just hope she’s safe…”

“We can’t save everyone, Haz,” Louis reminded him, hating that Harry often blamed himself when things like this happened. “She obviously put her baby first, wanting her to be cared for, and we’re going to do that for her. We’re going to look after her tonight, and get her to the right people tomorrow.”

“Will we ever get a chance, Lou?” Harry said, suddenly changing subjects. “I’d love to take a little one like this home, make her feel loved and wanted, that she had a home with us.” He sighed, heart aching with the need to have a baby, a family, with Louis. It was all he wanted, and sometimes, he felt like the world was conspiring against him, that him being a Dad just wasn’t meant to be, and that thought broke his heart all over again. “You going to take the first bit with her? I’ll take her in a bit.”

“Sure, love,” Louis said as Harry got up, going to make them some more tea. The baby was sound asleep by now, and Louis walked over to the moses basket he’d brought with him, laying Hope down carefully and covering her with the blanket her mum had left with her. It smelt clean, like it had recently been washed, and as Louis walked by the car seat, he saw a tiny stuffed frog at the bottom of the seat. He bent over and picked it up, tucking it into the basket next to the baby, her tiny hands in fists up beside her head. He kissed the pad of his index finger and gently pressed it to her forehead, walking back over to Harry.

Hope didn't wake up for a few hours, obviously exhausted, but when she stirred, Harry was straight over, lifting her into his arms and walking around with her, talking quietly, the rumbling of his chest calming her almost instantly. They took it in turns throughout the night, the little girl easily settled with a cuddle, a nappy change and a bottle, and Harry was in heaven. When dawn broke and the other inhabitants of the shelter started to wake, Louis bustled out to prepare breakfast for everyone, and Harry stayed tucked away with the little girl in his arms.

*

A few hours later, one of the social workers finally arrived. Louis had called them after the breakfast rush, explaining the arrival of Hope in the middle of the night. The case worker, Janet, was an older lady and seemed harrassed. She checked the baby over, seemingly very impressed with the care Harry and Louis had taken over her the night before, and stepped out of the office to make some calls, frown lines burrowed deep into her forehead as she spoke. 

Hope started to fuss, and Harry stood again, rocking her gently, holding her to his chest, the little girl seemingly calmed by his heartbeat. She didn't calm, instead becoming redder in the face, her fists clenched and screams much louder. It got the attention of the social worker and Louis, the latter of whom rushed into the room, scooping the baby from Harry’s arms.

“She finished her bottle a while ago, right love?” he asked, and Harry nodded, full of concern. Louis sat down and laid the baby out across his thighs, tummy down, her head supported by the end of his legs, by his knees. He rubbed firmly up and down her back, watching her body move with her cries and before long, they started to subside, the little girl visibly relaxing. Louis picked her back up and nestled her on his chest, stroking gently, adjusting the brim of her little hat as she gazed into his eyes. “That all better, my darling? Such a good girl for me, well done love.”

“What was it, Lou?” Harry asked, keen to get to the bottom of her problem.

“A bit of trapped wind, Doris used to get it and I remember Mum laying her down on her legs like I just did, so I thought I’d try it-”

“Excellent idea, Mr Tomlinson,” Janet said, stepping back into the room and pushing her phone back into her bag. “You certainly both seem like you know what you’re doing with babies.”

“Between us, we’ve got a lot of experience,” Harry said with a shrug, sitting next to Louis and stroking Hope’s cheek, watching her eyes drift shut as she fell back into the land of nod. He smiled softly at her, thinking she was just perfect. “Easy to take care of them when they’re this good, she’s an angel, she really is.”

“Well, I have a bit of a proposition for you,” Janet said, taking a seat on Harry’s desk chair opposite them. “We have an issue. All of our foster parents are currently at capacity. At this point, we’d be looking at putting Hope into emergency care, which is not an ideal situation.” Harry frowned at this revelation. He hated that Hope would be put into the system, yet another file on the desk of an already overloaded social worker, and would probably remain in and out of foster homes until they could find someone willing to adopt her.

“Okay, so what are you asking?” Louis said, getting up to rest Hope gently back into her moses basket, tucking the blanket around her sleeping form again before he sat back down next to Harry, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“I spoke to my boss. It appears you two are applying to be foster parents, and possible adoptive parents at the moment, is that right?” They glanced at each other and nodded, wondering where this was leading. “Okay. From what we’ve read from the initial reports, the interviews and assessments we’ve done with you have been brilliant. So, if you’re happy to do so, we’d like to place Hope into your care temporarily, until we can find a more permanent placement for her.”

Harry’s jaw dropped at Janet’s words and he nodded immediately, not even bothering to check if it was okay with Louis because he knew it would be. “Oh my goodness, I mean, yes, please! We would love to take care of her. Thank you, thank you for giving us a chance, we won’t let you down-”

He was cut off from his rambling by Louis’ gentle hand pressing into his thigh, and he blushed, meeting Janet’s eye again. “I can see how well looked after she’s been, and I think you will both do a marvellous job. I’m going to email you some forms to apply for the various grants and things you can get as foster parents, but is there anything else you need from me for now?” Louis looked at Harry and they both shook their heads, still in a state of shock. “Okay, well I’ll pop round to your house in a few days to check everything’s okay and Hope is settling in with you, but I don’t forsee there being any issues. You’ve really helped us out, thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Louis said, heart full as he looked back over at the little girl in the moses basket. Harry showed her out before he came back into the office, their colleague Andy trailing in after him. “Oh Haz, she’s coming home with us. I mean, I know it might only be for a short while, but I can’t wait. She’s so lovely.” Harry talked with Andy for a few minutes about the night shift, the young boy who had come in late last night and, of course, Hope. 

Together, they managed to get the sleeping baby back into her car seat, Harry making quick work of her straps as he made sure she was safe and warm before they walked out of the shelter towards their car. Louis took charge of strapping the seat in, a bit of an expert thanks to his myriad of younger siblings, and then sat behind the wheel, driving in the direction of home, a fidgety and clearly excited Harry beside him. 

When he parked up, Harry darted out of his seat and opened the back door, carefully undoing the seat belt and hooking the car seat over his arm as he walked towards the front door behind Louis. He was pleased to see Jay’s car up the street, knowing she’d have brought along some of the things Louis had asked for when they’d found out Hope was going home with them for the near future. Harry kicked off his shoes as he walked into the sitting room, smiling at his mother-in-law who grinned at him.

“You look a little too at home with a baby, Haz,” she said fondly, getting to her feet and coming over to kiss him on the cheek. Harry and Jay were especially close, given his own mum lived much further away, she’d pretty much become his other Mum, and he loved her to bits. He set the car seat down on the floor and watched as Jay expertly unclipped the baby, lifting her into her arms. Harry valued her opinion as a nurse and midwife, and watched as Jay checked her over before passing her back to Harry. “She looks perfect, Harry. My guess would be about 14 days old. She’s a good weight, has good skin tone and seems generally well. Is she feeding from a bottle okay?”

“Yeah, we- thanks, love - we fed her a few last night and she seemed to feed well enough. Had a bit of trapped wind but Lou was amazing as always and helped her out.” He sat down and started feeding the little girl with the bottle Louis had passed him. He glanced over to the bags sat in front of their small lit fireplace, the room filled with warmth that only a real fire could bring, and he was grateful to Jay for sorting that out and making sure the house would be warm and cosy for their baby girl.  _ Not theirs, _ he quickly thought to himself, remembering they were only looking after her until a foster placement could be found.

“I’ve packed you a lot of Dotty’s old clothes, babygrows, vests, some top and trousers, although she’ll be more comfy in the onesies at the moment,” Jay said. “I also stopped at Tesco and got you some nappies and formula. I thought you might be too tired to sort that out right now.”

“You’re an angel, Mum,” Louis said, stepping over and kissing her on the top of her head, watching as Harry gently removed the teat and started burping the little girl, supporting her chin in his hand and kissing her forehead. “I hope we don’t screw this up.”

“You won’t,” Jay said firmly. “You two have so much love to give, and will give this lovely little girl a home until… well. Let’s not think about that for now, huh? Can Nanny have a hug?” Harry smiled and nodded, gently handing over the sleepy little girl. “Oh, someone needs a change of nappy…”

“I’ve got it,” Harry said, rummaging in the bags and pulling out a fresh nappy and packet of wipes while Louis laid the changing mat out on the floor. Jay laid her down on it and Harry quickly undid her babygro, wiping her up and cleaning her before putting a clean nappy on her and buttoning her back into her clothes. “I’m gonna put her upstairs in the crib, Lou, be back in a bit.”

Louis nodded and Harry could hear him chatting to his mum as he made his way upstairs. They’d had a cot in their spare room for a while now, since they used to have Louis’ twin baby siblings over to stay overnight when Jay and Dan went out on date nights, and when they’d decided to apply for fostering and adoption, they’d left it there, wondering how long it would be before they could use it. 

Harry stepped into the room and pulled down the blind with one hand, the other supporting Hope before he walked over to the white wooden crib and gently put her on her back. She kicked her little feet for a moment until Harry tucked a soft purple blanket over her, flicking on the mobile that always sent Ernest and Doris to sleep within minutes. She stared up at it, and Harry ran his finger over her cheek, marvelling at how tiny she was and that, for the time being at least, she was theirs.

He didn't know how long he’d stood there, but he jumped slightly when Louis came and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist, kissing his cheek softly. They may have been together since they were kids, but Harry was sure he fell more in love with Louis every single day. His kind and caring nature, the way he looked after Harry, how brilliant he was at work with the people they dealt with… it all added up to a perfect person in Harry’s eyes, and some days, he couldn’t quite believe that out of all the people in the world Louis could have fallen in love with, he’d picked Harry.

He reached down, taking Louis’ left hand in his and raising it up to his lips, kissing his wedding band, the one he’d put there just over a year ago. He still loved the sight of it on Louis’, how it told the world that Louis belonged to someone, feeling fuzzy inside when he realised it was him Louis belonged to, that he was the one Louis trusted with his heart and his happiness.

“This is what I’ve always wanted,” Harry whispered softly, tilting his head back to rest it on his husband’s chest. “I want a family with you, Lou. A baby to take care of, to raise… I want it so much. I’ve wanted this since I was sixteen and you were eighteen.”

“I know, love,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s head softly, rubbing his finger under the hem of his t-shirt, at the soft skin there he loved so much. “Me too. You’re going to make a great daddy, whether it’s to Hope or some other lucky little baby. Nothing I want more than to see you with our children. I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry said, and they just stood together, eyes entirely focused on the newest addition to their household, hoping that she’d be more than just a fleeting visitor to their home. Secretly, Harry hoped that Hope was here to stay.

 

**2 months later - December**

“Good morning, my little princess,” Harry said with a big smile as he bent over the crib, Hope staring up at him, babbling and kicking her little legs, arms outstretched as she grabbed for Harry. He tickled her tummy in her rainbow babygrow and reached down to pick her up, holding her against his chest, inhaling her sweet baby smell again. 

Hope had been living with Louis and Harry for two months now. It had been the best (if not the most exhausting) two months of their lives, and they’d settled into the family life with such ease, it scared Harry a bit. He actually hadn’t minded getting up in the middle night to feed the little girl, in fact, he loved the quiet time he spent with her in the rocking chair he and Louis had splashed out on, feeding her as she stared up at him, sucking every drop from the bottle Harry offered her.

Louis was back at work full time now, but Harry was only on a part time return to work. When he had to be back at work, either his Mum (who had all but moved down to London and into Gemma's flat with her daughter) or Jay took Hope, and Harry even tried to change the rotas as much as possible so he and Louis weren’t working together, preferring that one of them was at home with Hope at all times. She was their world at the moment, and Harry had a slight sense of dread, that it all seemed too good to be true. 

Harry made quick work of changing her nappy, putting her into a fresh vest and babygrow while her bottle warmed in the warmer. They headed downstairs together, Harry chattering away about their plans for the next few days, which included a baby music class he’d recently signed up for, and a walk in the park, which had become their afternoon ritual. Harry loved walking in the cold November weather, Hope often asleep, bundled up in lots of layers while Harry pushed the pushchair in front of him, lost in his own thoughts.

Louis came downstairs as Harry had just finished the bottle, and Harry handed over Hope wordlessly, accepting a quick kiss from his husband as he started preparing breakfast for the two of them. Louis had work that morning, in a few hours time, and he let his eyes drift up and down Louis’ body, thinking how smart and handsome he looked. Louis was vying for a promotion at the moment, and Harry was incredibly hopeful that he would get it.

Just as Harry set down their cups of tea on the wooden table, Louis’ phone rang, and they both frowned at the unknown number. Louis picked it up and cleared his throat before answering the call.

“Hello, Louis Tomlinson speaking.” Harry hovered, trying to work out from Louis’ facial expressions who was on the other end of the call. “Um, yes, of course. I’m meant to be at work, but let me call my boss, and I’ll sort something out. Would around ten o'clock be okay? Excellent, thank you. See you then. Bye.”

He let out a heavy sigh as he hung up the call and looked at Harry, worry in his eyes. 

“That was Janet. She wants to come and see us, she’s going to here at around ten. I don’t know why. Shit. I need to go and call Matt and tell him I’ll be in later on. Can you take Hope?” Harry nodded, stepping forwards to take the baby from Louis’ arms, watching his husband stride out of the kitchen, back straight and tense, both wondering if this was it, this would be the meeting where they would be told Hope had a proper home to go to. Harry bit back his tears and smiled down at the baby girl in his arms, still staring up at him.

“Shall we go and put your prettiest outfit on, my love?” She babbled back in reply, spit bubbles coming out of her mouth and Harry laughed softly, glancing around the room, making sure it didn't look too bad for their visit. He knew they would be judged again, on everything from the tidiness of their house, to how well they were taking care of Hope. 

One thing he knew and was confident of was how well Hope was thriving in their care. She was putting on weight, eating happily and sleeping more. The health visitors at Harry’s doctors surgery were pleased with her, happy she was hitting the milestones she was meant to, and had written a very nicely worded letter to the social worker praising Harry and Louis as temporary foster parents. Now though, the thought of having to give the little girl away after two long months together broke his heart.

10am arrived sooner than he liked, and when the doorbell rang, his heart started to race. Louis set a hand on his shoulder for a second before he stood up, straightening out his shirt and heading for the front door. Hope was asleep in the moses basket and Harry stood up, taking a few deep breaths as he heard Louis talking quietly, the front door closing, and then Janet appeared in the doorway, smiling at Harry.

He hurried over and shook her hand with a smile, his glance flitting over to Hope to make sure she was still asleep. Janet spoke for a moment before she stepped over, crouching down and stroking the baby's cheek before she stood again, facing Harry and Louis.

“Um, can I get you a tea or a coffee?” Louis said, hovering nervously, his hands in his pockets.

“A tea would be lovely thanks, milk and one sugar please.” Louis nodded and headed for the kitchen, while Harry indicated for Janet to sit down, nervously twiddling his hands in his lap. “So, Harry. How are you? How has it been having Hope in your home for the past few months? I haven’t had a chance to see you since the first time we met, but I understand my colleagues have had contact with you?”

“Yes, Georgina came a few weeks ago, and seemed happy with us. To be honest, we love having her here. She’s an absolute joy, and such a good baby. She seems happy too.”

“She looks well, like she’s feeding and thriving,” Janet said, accepting the tea that Louis with a thankful smile, watching as he sat next to Harry and immediately laced their fingers together, supporting each other without realising it. “I understand you have lessened your work hours Harry? Louis, you are still working full time?”

Louis answered this one, meeting Harry’s eye for a moment. “Harry was happy to take on more of a role at home with Hope, and we’re in a good financial position so this was an easy decision for us to make. When there is no other option, Hope is with either of our mothers, who we obviously trust implicitly with her care.” Janet nodded, happy with that answer. “As much as possible, one of us is always with her.”

“I understand, life is busy,” Janet said with a smile, wanting to put them at ease. At that point, Hope started grizzling in her moses basket and Louis stood up, quickly heading for the basket and greeting the baby with a big smile. He tickled her tummy for a second before he scooped her up, poking his tongue out. He was given a big gummy smile back, and it only made him smile more.

“Hazza, she smiled again!” Louis said with excitement. Smiling was a new development for Hope, and they’d had many fun hours with her on the bed between them, each of them trying to draw big smiles from the baby girl, laughing and cheering each time she did it. Louis sat next to Harry, the baby on his legs facing the pair, and Harry pulled a face too, Hope responding again with a big smile. “Aww, she’s so gorgeous when she smiles.”

“Looks like she likes you,” Janet said softly, jotting down a few things in an official looking notepad. “Has she had her immunisations yet?”

“She’s booked in on Friday, um, actually...” Harry began, feeling a bit nervous now. “When we registered her, I had to put her name as Hope Tomlinson. We didn't have a surname for her, and since she was with us, and we’re Tomlinson’s, it made sense. Is that okay?”

Janet nodded, understanding straight away. “Certainly. We don’t have any registered details for Hope, so until she is placed with an adoptive family, that’s fine. She’s on our records as Hope Tomlinson as well since she’s staying with the pair of you.” Harry nodded gratefully, and his thoughts drifted again to the jabs Hope was booked in for. He was already dreading it. He knew they were necessary, that it was for her own good but the thought of sticking her little chubby thighs with a needle wasn’t a pleasant one. Louis couldn’t get the time off, so his mum was coming to support him instead. He grabbed Hope’s toy frog from the cushion of the sofa and waved it about in front of her face. Her little hands came up, fingers working to grab it until Harry gave him, giving it to her with a smile.

Louis passed her across, and they settled back together, Hope happily gumming at the leg of the frog, sticking it in her mouth. Harry grabbed a muslin cloth from the table in front of them and wiped up the line of drool already dribbling from her chin, and they looked at Janet again, trying to focus on her questions instead of the cute baby on his lap.

“So,” Janet began, and Harry started fretting again. She’d seemed so happy with them, but he knew that could be a front, that she was softening them up before she delivered the final blow. “We’ve had a look into Hope’s mother. We haven’t been able to find anything yet, there have been no babies born in this area with the name of Hope within the past 4 months, at least not that have been registered under this name, so she will remain under Social Services at this time.”

They both nodded, Harry feeling guilty for feeling relieved that they hadn’t found Hope’s mum just yet. Harry didn't wish her ill, hoped that she was well and coping wherever she was, but he was still grateful to her for giving him such a lovely baby, for however long he was blessed to have her in his life.

Hope babbled quite loudly then, the frog suddenly bopping Louis on the forehead, making both Harry and Janet laugh loudly.

“Hey, what was that for?” Louis joked, pulling a shocked face at Hope, bopping her nose with his finger, making her babble and grab for his hair. “Are you trying to hurt Uncle Lou? Are you?” She squealed, and reached out for a hug. “She does love her hugs, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Well, she’s my daughter, Lou, what do you expect?” Harry said with a grin, and suddenly stilled as he realised what he’d said, Louis’ eyes widening as well. He swallowed and dropped his gaze, letting Louis take the baby for a moment. “Um. Sorry, that just slipped out..”

“It’s fine, it actually brings me to my next point,” Janet said, straightening her back, watching as again Harry and Louis’ hands found each others. “We still haven’t been able to find any other homes for Hope. We were hopeful that you would be happy for us to extend your temporary foster agreement for another three months?”

“Oh my goodness, of course,” Harry hurried to say, relieved she wasn’t going to be taken away just yet. “It would be our pleasure, we love her to bits already.”

“I can see that,” Janet said with a smile. “I know I shouldn’t, but could I have a cuddle?” Harry laughed and happily handed her over, deciding it was time for a feed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed hold of the edge of the worktop tightly for a minute, breathing deeply, hoping the tears at the back of his eyelids wouldn’t make an appearance until Janet left. He prepared the bottle, shaking it gently as he walked back in, watching as Louis expertly took her from Janet’s arms.

He handed the bottle over and Louis settled into the corner of the sofa, Hope staring at him as he lowered the bottle to her lips. She sucked hungrily, and Janet smiled again, seeing how happy Hope was. Harry thanked her and showed her out, Janet insisting Louis stay put, Hope practically asleep by now. He sighed as he shut the front door, resting his forehead against the cool wood for a minute before he stepped back in, smiling softly at the sight of his husband burping Hope.

“I called her my daughter, Lou. Do you think that annoyed her?” Harry said, fretting as he sat down. He’d been referring to Hope as his daughter for a while now, both he and Louis had, and had even called other Daddy to her several times. They couldn’t help it, it felt natural and while they knew she still wasn’t actually theirs, that she could still be taken away at any point, she felt so much part of their family already. 

“No, love,” Louis said, swaying her gently in his arms, her little eyelids fluttering shut. She was sound asleep within minutes, tummy full and bum clean, and Harry took her, kissing her gently before he headed upstairs, laying her in her crib and turning on the baby monitor, grabbing the parent unit from the side in her room. He smiled at the photos he’d mounted on the wall the other day, some of her and Louis, some of the three of them, and one of Harry and Hope the first time she’d smiled, Harry grinning back at her.

He went quietly back downstairs, Louis shrugging his jacket on, ready to head to work. 

“I’ll be home a bit late, but you don’t have to wait for me if you want to eat or whatever,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry quickly before he grabbed his keys and wallet from the side table near the front door. “I love you, darling.”

“Love you too,” Harry said, setting down the monitor as he followed Louis to the front door. Louis slipped into his car and waved as he drove off, Harry waving until Louis turned the corner. He went back in and decided it was time to do some housework. He sorted out some of Hope’s washing, putting it into the machine on its own with the special detergent and fabric softener he’d bought specially for her little things, and folded up some of the dry washing he removed from the tumble dryer.

He washed up the mugs from their meeting and ran the hoover around before flopping down on the sofa, flicking on the TV for a while. Hope slept for a good few hours, and when Harry heard her beginning to stir on the monitor, he climbed the stairs, going into her room slowly, not wanting to startle her. He scooped her up and changed her nappy easily, deciding it was time for their early afternoon walk. 

He glanced out of the window, happy to see that it was sunny, albeit cold, and put Hope into her fleecey onesie, her little coat on top. He left her on her mat on the floor in the living room while he set the pram up outside the front door, and shoved his arms into his own coat before heading back to pick up his daughter, kissing her cheek as he put her woolly beanie that Louis had bought her on her head. She grabbed for Harry’s curls for a second as he laid her down in the carrycot, and babbled away as he closed the front door behind him.

His phone buzzed, his mum asking what he was up to and he stopped walking for a second, tapping out a reply, asking her to meet him at the park. She was staying with Gemma, Harry’s sister, in London, and Harry loved having her close by, albeit for a short while. She confirmed she’d be there and Harry started walking, gloved hands on the handles of the Silver Cross pushchair they’d treated themselves to. Hope was merrily stuffing her mitten covered hand into her mouth as they walked, staring up at the sky, Harry meeting her eye as much as he could, smiling at her.

The park wasn’t far away, and thanks to Harry’s long legs, they soon arrived. He wandered around, smiling at a few other parents pushing their own children around, laughing at toddlers who ran around his legs, peering excitedly into his pushchair to see Hope. As he turned a corner, he spotted his Mum on a bench and headed over. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry before looking into the pushchair at Hope.

“Can I?” she asked, and Harry nodded. Anne scooped her up, blankets and all and sat her on her lap, facing her and Harry. “Hello gorgeous girl, having a walk with your Daddy? Enjoying the fresh air, hmm?” Hope babbled again, grabbing for the pom pom on the end of Anne’s scarf, trying to shove it in her mouth. Harry chuckled and carefully unhooked it, throwing the scarf over Anne’s shoulder, instead passing Hope her frog that was in her pushchair with her. She quickly shoved that into her mouth.

“So Janet came round earlier,” Harry began, and Anne’s eyes widened as she bounced the baby on her knee. “Don’t worry, Hope isn’t going anywhere. She’s extended our temporary foster order by another three months. Mum…”

“I know, darling,” Anne said, already anticipating what her son was going to say. “How long before you and Louis could even think about putting in an adoption petition for her?” Harry shrugged, heart hopeful. He and Louis had discussed the possibility extensively, both agreeing immediately that they would happily adopt the little girl if the opportunity arose. Each time they had word Hope’s biological mother hadn’t been found, Harry felt like he was getting one step closer to his dream of having a real family with Louis, and with each passing day, he knew it would be harder than ever to say goodbye to her.

“I don’t know. Maybe if they talk to us about renewing the fostering order again in a few months, we could ask if it would even be possible,” Harry said, grabbing a bottle from the bag hanging from the handles of the pushchair. He shook the powder into the warm water and shook until it was dissolved, handing it to his Mum who sat quietly feeding her. “I love her so much, Mum. She’s perfect. It’d break my heart if they took her away from us now.”

“I know sweetheart, but… I hate to say it Harry, but you knew the risks involved in this if you fostered and not adopted. There was never a guarantee that she was going to be yours, as hard as that is. I hope to god she ends up with you and Lou, she deserves parents like you two who love her and want her so much, but for now, you just have to enjoy every moment you have with her.”

He sighed and nodded, staring off into the distance. His phone buzzed and he slid it from his pocket, taking off his glove so he could put his pin code in and read the text from Louis. He replied, saying he was out with Hope and his mum, and that he missed and loved Louis before he put the device away again. He took the now empty bottle away from his mum and smiled at Hope, who was facing him as Anne burped her. She laid her back down once she was winded, and they strolled together, Anne pushing the pushchair this time.

“They were happy with Hope though? That she was happy and well looked after?”

“Yeah, she said she’s put on weight well, and stuff so that’s good. Oh! She smiled at Lou when Janet was there. I slipped up and called Hope my daughter too, but she didn't seem too bothered. I think she likes us Mum.”

“Janet or Hope?” Anne teased with a smile, and Harry smiled back.

“Well, both, but I meant Janet. They wouldn’t have extended our foster order if they weren’t happy, would they?” Anne shook her head, stopping as they arrived back at the gates. “God, it’s getting cold. I’m making chilli for dinner, want to come round?”

Anne shook her head. “No thanks, love. I’m meeting the girls for the book club tonight.” Harry nodded, remembering that was his Mum’s usual thing. “Maybe you three could come round for roast on Sunday? I’d love to have Hope around again for a bit, and I think Gemma would love to have you all.”

“We’d love to,” Harry said, and hugged him Mum tightly before she bent and kissed Hope, who was practically asleep again by now. “I’ll text you before, but I’ll say yes now. You know Lou would never say no to your roast beef and yorkshire puds.” They both grinned at Louis’ predictability, and Anne waved bye as she headed off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry and Hope alone again.

“Just you and me, baby girl,” he muttered as he pointed the pushchair in the direction of home. He stopped for a second, tucking the blanket back in around Hope who had kicked it off before she fell asleep, and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her little red cheek as she slept soundly. “Love you, my little ray of Hope,” he whispered, and walked slowly, falling ever more in love with the little girl who had so easily stolen his heart.

 

**Six months later - June**

“Oi! Come back here, trouble,” Louis called, darting after his now crawling daughter who was flying across the carpet of their living room. She’d been crawling for about three weeks now, and while it had been fun initially to watch her learn to move her limbs in tandem, it meant they couldn’t take their eyes off her for one second, Hope always on the move, dashing about. They’d made an emergency trip to Mothercare to buy stair gates for their staircase and the kitchen, not wanting her to put herself in danger, and Louis had spent an afternoon installing them while Harry had watched endless episodes of _ In The Night Garden _ with her, much to his disgust.

She giggled and squealed as Louis picked her up, holding her tightly against him for a moment before turning around and hoisting her onto his hip, letting her grab at his jumper while they looked around for Harry. “Where’s Daddy gone? Where’s he gone? Daddy! Where are you?” Louis called, and Hope babbled away, drooling merrily onto Louis’ shoulder, and he just smiled at her.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b” she babbled, making enough noise that there was no way Louis and Hope could ever sneak up on Harry and make him jump. They found him in Hope’s room, folding and putting away more clothes, what felt like a never-ending cycle at times, especially since she’d started eating solid food. She seemed to enjoy painting herself with her meal every night, Harry sure that over half of what he dished up for her ended up on her clothes or her head much to his exasperation.

Louis closed her bedroom door behind him and put Hope down on the floor, knowing she could happily crawl around and explore in here without getting herself into danger. He stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed the side of his neck, Harry pushing back into the touch. “You okay, love?” he asked quietly, watching their daughter out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, just, just a bit nervous, you know?” Harry laid his hands on where Louis’ were on his hips, something that always grounded him, reminded him that Louis was there and that he was okay. “Just… this is it, you know? These are the people who decide whether we’re good enough or not to look after Hope on a permanent basis. I know everyone keeps saying we’ve done a good job, but what if they just don’t like us for whatever reason? Maybe they don’t like the fact we work, or that we’re gay, or that we’re still pretty young, I-”

“Harry, calm down, love. If any of those things were true, they’d never have let us keep her in the first place, let alone for six months.” Louis smiled, letting go of Harry to go and grab Hope who was busy pulling nappies out of a box Harry had left by her dresser. “Hey, cheeky monkey, what are you doing?!” He tickled at her belly under the pretty dress Harry had put her in that morning, and she giggled, clapping her hands together. Louis laughed at her, bopping her on the nose a few times before heading back to Harry. “Look, Daddy’s a bit sad. We can’t have a sad Daddy, can we? Shall we give him a kiss?”

“Da-da-da-da-da-da,” Hope repeated over and over, making Harry smile widely, arms out as Hope lunged forwards for him.

“Cor, clever girl! That’s right, I’m Dada!” Harry kissed her then, holding her on one hip and grabbed Louis’ hand with the other, standing all three of them close. “My little family. Love you, both of you, so much.”

“And we love you,” Louis said, leaning in for a little kiss. “Now, you better get yourself dressed. As much as I love you in your boxers and my t-shirt, I’m not sure the review board will be quite as excited by it.” Harry chuckled and nodded, passing Hope back to Louis as he made his way to the door. “I’m gonna put her headband on and meet you downstairs, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks sweetheart,” Harry said, blowing kisses at the pair, Louis trying to encourage Hope to copy. He made his way into their bedroom and pulled out the shirt Louis had ironed for him earlier that morning, along with the deep purple tie, and his smartest black trousers. He pulled the items on before he headed for their bathroom, styling his hair as best he could, and slipped on his smart shoes. He took a final look at himself in the mirror before shoving his wallet and phone into his back pocket and going to look for his family.

Louis was on his knees on the floor, fastening Hope into her car seat and smiled at Harry. “Oh, you look very handsome, matching our baby girl,” he said, and Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d done. “No, don’t fret, you look perfect.”

“So do you,” Harry said quietly, shrugging on his blazer. It was warm, perhaps too warm for a jacket as well but he wanted to give off the right impression. This had to go the right way, he couldn’t imagine anything but the board giving them the right answer, and a wave of nausea ran over him then. Louis spotted it as he left the car seat on the floor, pulling Harry into a tight hug. “Lou, tell me it’s all going to be okay. I can’t lose her, not now. She’s my baby, Lou.”

“I know, sweetheart. Let’s go, okay? Get this over with.” Harry nodded and walked over, picking up the seat and smiling down at his baby girl, kicking her little tight-clad legs in excitement at seeing her Daddy. They walked out to the car, Harry popping the seat into its isofix base and sitting next to Louis, who’d decided to drive. 

Before long, they’d pulled up at the local council building where the Social Services meeting was taking place. Louis carried Hope indoors, holding Harry’s hand with the other as they stepped up to the reception desk, being greeted by an older lady with a wide smile.

“Hi, Louis and Harry Tomlinson, we’re here for a meeting?” The lady looked down and consulted her computer screen for a moment. 

“Ah, yes, Social Services regarding Hope Tomlinson?” Louis nodded and the lady asked them to take a seat. A moment later, she appeared from around the desk, coming to coo over Hope, nuzzling her chin with her finger. “She’s gorgeous, aren’t you a pretty little thing? Takes after her daddies, I’m sure.” Harry grinned gratefully at her for that, and sat back, trying to calm himself with a few deep breaths.

“The Tomlinson family?” came a voice near a doorway, and they stood up together, Harry holding Louis’ hand so tightly he was a little worried about his husband’s blood supply. Louis spoke on behalf of all of them, and they headed down the corridor, into a large meeting room. Much to Harry’s relief, there was only another four people in the room, and a younger looking lady sat on the sofa.

“This is Maria, she’s going to take Hope off to play while we have the meeting, if that’s okay with you?” Harry looked uncertain, but Louis squeezed his hand, trying to let him know it was okay. Harry released the baby bag on his shoulder and stepped forwards, handing it to the young woman who was smiling at Hope.

“Okay, um, there’s spare nappies and formula in the bag if she needs it. I packed a few toys to keep her busy too, and there’s a dummy if she gets grizzly, we don’t use it much, though-”

“Harry-” Janet placed a hand on Harry’s arm, sensing he needed a familiar face. “She’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Harry nodded and let Louis take him over to the chairs where they needed to sit, and watched with fearful eyes as Maria took Hope out of the room. “Okay, so we are all here today to talk about Hope. Let me introduce myself and my colleagues. I’m Janet, I’m a Social Worker, and I’ve taken the lead on this case since Hope came under our care last October. This is Paul and Annie - they’re my bosses and have been reviewing Hope’s case. And finally, this is Lana, she is from the Court and is here to make a final decision based on our recommendation. Do you want to introduce yourselves, tell us a little about you?”

Harry looked to Louis who nodded, knowing Harry needed him to take over now. Their hands were still linked between their chairs, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other people in the room, but Harry didn't care.

“Okay, um. I’m Louis Tomlinson, this is my husband Harry Tomlinson. We’ve, excuse me, we’ve been fostering Hope for eight months now, after she first came to us through the Shelter where we both work. I’m actually acting manager there at the moment, and Harry is working part-time as we were both keen to have one of us at home with Hope as much as possible.” Janet nodded and smiled.

“Excellent. So how do you think it’s been going since you brought Hope home with you? Have you found the transition to being foster parents an easy one, especially given your young age compared to some of our foster families?”

“First of all, can I just say that Louis and I don’t think of ourselves as Hope’s foster parents, we’re just her parents, her Dad’s. Well, I’m her Dad and Louis is her Papa, but, yeah, she’s more than just temporary to us, has been for a long time.” Harry could hear his voice crack but carried on. “And I know we are still young, I’m only 25 and Lou is 27 but believe me when I say a family with my husband is what I’ve always wanted, and having Hope come into our lives has been a dream come true. She’s the most wonderful baby, and we feel lucky to have been entrusted with her care. I’ve enjoyed becoming a dad more than anything I’ve ever done, and I just hope to God you aren’t going to take her away from us because I don’t know how I’d cope if you did.”

He sniffed, and wiped roughly at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes then, and Louis pulled his chair closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry, but I just feel I need to be honest and you need to know how much we both love that little girl. I know you warned us not to get too attached, but… well, it’s too late for that. We love her, she’s our daughter, our family.”

“Janet, did you want to let us know from your perspective how you feel things have gone?” Harry zoned out a little as Janet began to speak, producing reports from various agencies and people that had had contact with Louis and Harry since they fostered Hope, including their bosses, family and friends, and professionals like their GP and health visitors. Harry focused back in then, wanting to be able to defend himself if necessary.

“All medical reports show Hope is progressing extremely well. She is hitting all of her milestones, had steadily put on weight and is weaning well too, enjoying a varied diet. It seems she has a lot of homecooked meals, and attends several baby classes as well for her social development. She is up to date with her immunisations, and health wise, is perfectly well.” The staff spoke amongst themselves for a minute, and Harry stole a glance at Louis, relieved to see his husband looked as nervous as he was.

“So, based on the gathered information we have here today, Lana, would you like to tell us your recommendation? You’ve had our reports and have had a chance to hear Louis and Harry speak, so are you ready to make a decision?”

“Certainly,” Lana began, clearing her throat. “You have done a very commendable job in caring for Hope, and it is pleasing to see that the little girl is thriving in your care. I will admit I had my concerns about you prior to meeting you. Your age was a factor that concerned me, the fact you have only been married a short time, although I now see from Janet’s notes you have been together since you were very young.”

“Yes, since I was sixteen, and Lou was eighteen. There’s never been anyone else for me, never will be,” Harry stuttered, and Lana smiled at him.

“I can see that, Mr Tomlinson. All that being said, the search for Hope’s birth mother has proved fruitless, and we do not expect her to be located. If she had wanted to find Hope, we believe she would have done so by now. Therefore, my recommendation from today is that Harry and Louis Tomlinson are granted a Special Guardianship order for Hope Tomlinson. This means her parental rights are signed over to the two of you, and you will no longer be under the care of Social Services.”

“She’s- she’s ours?” Harry whispered, barely able to believe what he was hearing, white noise filling his ears as tears filled his eyes again. “We can take her home? Forever?”

“Yes, Mr Tomlinson, I’m placing Hope in your permanent custody. She is most definitely now your daughter.” Harry burst into tears at that, crying into his hands before Louis got himself together, hugging Harry tightly. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room now, everyone understanding exactly what this meant to the young married couple, and Janet stood up, quietly slipping out of the room as Louis rubbed Harry’s back, trying to calm him down a little.

“Baby, you don’t have to worry, she’s ours now, all ours forever,” Louis whispered, tilting his head up as he heard the door to the room open again. “Hey, Haz, look up babe..”

Harry sniffed and did so, a grin crossing his face as Janet walked in with Hope in her arms, the baby reaching out for his arms already. He stood up and scooped her up, cradling her close to him and kissing her all over the top of her head, Louis coming to kiss her too. They turned to the gathered people in front of them.

“I just - you don’t know how much this means to me, to us,” Louis said softly, holding Harry’s hand again now. “I had hoped this would be the outcome of today, but to hear it being said she’s officially ours… you’ve made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for making it an easy decision, Mr Tomlinson,” Lana said, shaking both of their hands before leaving them to it. The other people left the room too, and Maria returned with the car seat and baby bag, Louis taking Hope from Harry to get her fastened in and ready to go home. 

“Harry,” Janet said, calling him over. “I honestly couldn’t be happier for the pair of you. You’re the nicest couple I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with, and it was always my recommendation, even from the earliest visits, that Hope remain with you. I can see how much you think of her as yours-”

“She is,” Harry interrupted, a small smile on his lips. “She was mine from the minute I laid eyes on her and fell in love with her. Now she’s mine and Lou’s forever, our daughter. Thank you for everything.”

He surprised the woman by hugging her then, and she couldn’t resist hugging back, a bit overcome with emotion herself. “I have to say this, to the pair of you. If, in say, a few months time, you were to enter a petition for permanent adoption for Hope… I can’t see it ever being anything but a positive outcome. She’s yours at the moment and no-one can change that, but legal adoption would be your final step. I would urge you to pursue that route.”

“It’s next on my list,” Louis said with a grin, the car seat weighing him down now. “Let’s go celebrate Haz, I want to take my family out to lunch, and this little girl needs a go at the park. Thank you, Janet, for everything.” 

They walked out, hand in hand, Hope babbling in her car seat as they headed off into their future, never feeling more hopeful.

 

**Eighteen Months Later**

“Ball, my ball,” Hope cried as she ran over to Harry and snatched it from him, laughing at his pout when she ran away again, giggling all the time. Her dark locks were pulled up into space buns on top of her head, Harry insisting it was the best way to keep her hair clean and tangle free, especially at meal times. 

“Oh, you think because you’re a big two year old, you can steal my ball? Daddy won’t have that!” Harry cried, and crawled on the floor after her, avoiding the presents nestled under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She laughed as she ran away, heading for the dining room and Harry heard a shriek as Louis scooped her up, holding her upside down as he brought her back to Harry.

“Were you looking for this little monster, Daddy?” he asked and Hope screamed again, clutching the ball to her chest. Harry tickled her until the ball dropped on the floor and Louis let her down, watching as she climbed all over Harry, trying to get the ball back. “Oooh Hope, I’ve just remembered what we got for Daddy in town this morning! Come and help me bring it to him.”

She immediately forgot about the ball and followed her Papa, Harry smiling softly at how Louis bent down to take her little hand so she didn't slip on the floorboards as they went into the hallway together, chatting quietly. They were a real little team, Hope and Louis, and despite the fact Harry was now the stay at home parent, and Louis worked full time to support them, Louis was so close with his daughter, and always made time every night to sit and read with her, sharing stories until she fell asleep, or bathing her, or just hugging her to sleep, despite Harry’s protestations she needed to learn to fall asleep by herself.

They returned together, Louis’ hand on her back guiding her in, and Harry’s eyes lit up as he spotted his sleeping son in the crook of Louis’ other arm. He was wrapped in the blanket Anne had knitted him when he’d come home with them four months ago, and Harry reached out, taking him carefully and sitting back against the sofa while Hope climbed on, Louis holding a little gift bag in his hands. When Hope was sat down, he passed it back.

“For Daddy. Love you,” Hope said with a little toothy grin, and Harry carefully leaned forward, kissing her little lips as she gave him the bag.

“Can you help Daddy open it? Oscar is sleeping so I need some help.”

“Yes, Dada,” Hope said, and delved inside the bag, pulling out something wrapped in festive red tissue paper. She started ripping it off wildly much to Harry’s amusement and Louis just sighed, letting her continue. She reached in and hooked her fingers through two pieces of ribbon, pulling out matching baubles.

Harry held them still for a second, and felt himself get all tearful as he took in what Louis had got him. There was a dark purple bauble, and a dark green one, but it was what was on them that made them more special. The purple one had a white handprint on, decorated to look like snowman and Hope’s name on it, and the green had a tiny Oscar sized handprint in silver paint with his name and year on it too. 

“Oh, Lou…” Harry said, locking eyes with his husband. “They’re perfect, thank you so much.” Oscar began to stir then, and Harry tore his gaze from Louis, smiling at his son. Oscar had come into their lives just a few months ago, but already had a permanent place in their hearts. He was six months old now, and both Louis and Harry adored having a son as well as a daughter, and were well on their way to being granted Special Guardianship of Oscar as well. His parents had died in a car crash, and Harry and Louis had been the first people Janet had thought of when the baby was brought into her care, and they’d raced to the hospital in the middle of the night, leaving a sleepy Hope with Anne while they signed the necessary paperwork to foster Oscar temporarily.

As predicted, Oscar had never left, and now had his own room in their little house, Janet assuring them that the official paperwork was just a formality at this point, that Oscar was theirs as much as Hope was. Instead of changing his name, they’d hyphenated it with his birth name, wanting him to feel some connection to the parents he’d lost, unlike Hope who they still had no real information on. He was as much a Tomlinson now as Hope was, and while the little girl was loud and chatty, much like Louis, Oscar already seemed to take after Harry, a little quieter and more thoughtful, watching every move his big sister made.

“Hungry, little man?” he said, and stood up, heading to the kitchen to grab the bottle he’d made earlier, slotting it into the warmer for a few minutes. When it was ready and he’d tested the temperature, he walked back in, handing Louis their son as he bent down to face Hope. “Going to help me hang them on the tree?”

“Yes peas Dada,” she said, and Harry lifted her up, making sure she had a tight hold on the baubles as they approached the beautifully decorated tree. Harry helped her select a branch, and carefully draped the ribbon over it, hanging her bauble first, then her brother’s on the other side of the tree. “Pretty! Pretty tree.”

“Yes, love, it’s a pretty tree,” he said, kissing her cheek and laughing as she grabbed his face, kissing his lips a little sloppily. “Love you, bug.”

“Love Dada, love Papa, love Oz!” she cried, wriggling down. The letter box pinged then and Hope took off, always way too excited to get the mail, and Harry lumbered after her, watching as she gathered up the envelopes and toddled back towards them. Louis was burping Oscar now, and he watched as Hope handed Harry the post with a smile, heart falling when Harry’s face turned serious. 

“What is it, Haz?”

“It’s- oh my god, Lou.” His hand shook as he took out a cream envelope, much bigger than the others and held it up, Louis’ eyes widening as he realised what it was. “Shall I-”

“Yeah, god,” Louis said, walking over to put Oscar in his swing for a minute, setting it to a slow rock as Hope pushed her trains around the floor, bored now her dads weren’t paying her any attention. Harry carefully slid his finger under the flap until the envelope was open and pulled out the thick pieces of paper, turning them over in his hands.

“It’s official. This is it, Louis. She’s ours, we’re family. She’s our baby girl. I mean, I know she always been but this is the last little piece of paper.”

“What’s it?” Hope asked, coming back over, looking curious at the thing in her Daddy’s hands. “For Hope?”

“Yeah, love, for Hope,” Louis said, sitting her up on his knee. “This piece of paper is special. It’s your special adoption certificate, and it means you can live with Papa and Daddy and Ozzy forever and ever.” She smiled at that, and although Louis was sure she didn't really understand, he loved that she looked happy with the idea of being with them forever. 

“What’s it?” she asked, pointing at the other one.

“This,” Harry began with a huge grin. “This is special too. This is your birth certificate, and it tells everyone who you are, and who your daddies are.” 

“Daddy and Papa!” she shouted, pointing at them and they laughed. “I see?”

Harry unfolded it and let her look, even though he knew she couldn’t read it. Instead, he pointed out the words, reading them aloud.

“See, here it says your name, Hope Joanne Tomlinson-”

“Like Nannies!”

“Yes, darling, like your Nannies. So, there’s your name, and your birthday, and that’s our address, where we live now. And here… this is where it says Papa’s name, Louis Tomlinson, and here is Daddy’s name, Harry Tomlinson.” She nodded, a serious little look on her face now. 

“Oz too?”

“No, love, Oscar has his own special certificate but hopefully when he’s a bit bigger, he can get a new one like you and have Papa and Daddy’s names on it. He’ll be a Tomlinson like us, well, a Tomlinson-James.”

“I hungry.” Harry just laughed at that, carefully sliding the paper away, loving that the importance of what they’d just received was entirely lost on his crazy two year old daughter.

“Me too, love. Who wants some lunch then?”

“Hope help!” Harry picked her up and blew a kiss at Oscar who was still rocking in his chair, Louis tucking the envelope away on a high book shelf. “Papa food?”

“Yes, please, darling,” he called, smiling at Harry and Hope. “You choose for Papa, I’m not fussy.” He bent down and picked up his son again, chatting away as he followed Hope and Harry into the kitchen, sitting at the table, his son on his leg as he watched Harry help her up on her special stool, letting her pass him the things he needed to make them all some sandwiches and salad for lunch.

This, he realised then, was everything he ever wanted. He’d married the love of his life, had a job he adored and was passionate about, and now he had the family he’d always dreamed of. A husband, a son and a daughter. Oscar babbled then, blowing a spit bubble which made Louis scrunch his nose up, carefully wiping his face with a cloth that was hanging from the edge of the highchair next to him. The arrival of their little boy had made their family complete, and as Harry turned to grab the loaf of bread, smiling widely at Louis, making his dimple pop, Louis felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. He’d always hoped for this, a family with Harry and now it was reality. Harry, Oscar and Hope - his everything. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable Tumblr post here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/175953986856/youre-my-only-hope-by-lovelarry10-words-12900) if you want to share. Thank you x


End file.
